A New Enemy's Return
by thedarkkn9ght
Summary: A new enemy that Sofia has encountered before is back and she must stop him. What is he doing? Read and find out!


**Hello, readers. Sorry about this huge gap in the fanfictons. I've been EXTREMELY busy with uploading my YouTube videos(RGS TheBadGamer) and now that high school has just started, I can't update as often. With that aside, if you're new to my stories, you should know that I tend to upload Phineas and Ferb fanfics, so since this is my first Sofia the First fanfic, I'm probably not going to do so well. But, enjoy!(hopefully)**

The bright sunlight streamed into the room. Sofia, who was lying in her bed, was awoken by Clover jumping on her.

"Good morning, Princess!" Clover said excitedly. Sofia sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning, Clover!" Sofia said back to him.

"So what's the plan for today, Sof?" Clover asked.

"Well first I'm going to go fence with James, and then-"

"Sofia! Sofia! I found the cutest thing near the village!" Amber said, interrupting Sofia.

"Oh really? What is it?" Sofia asked. Amber squealed with pure excitement.

"I'm not one for dragons, but he is so cute!" Amber said.

"Are you going to tell me, or are you just going to leave me guessing?" Sofia asked jokingly. Amber laughed in excitement.

"Oh ho! It must be good if she's this excited!" Clover said. Amber showed them what she was hiding behind her back and both of them gasped. Their eyes widened it pure shock and surprise, much like what she had pulled out, who was huffing angrily.

"Oh! I knew you'd love him!" Amber said.

"Heh heh," Sofia laughed nervously, "he certainly is..."

"And you wanna know the best part?" Amber asked enthusiastically. Sofia and Clover glanced at each other with the same thought: "this isn't going to be good..."

"Daddy said I could keep him! I named him Smoke! Isn't that amazing?!" Amber said.

"Yay... heh heh..." Sofia said nervously.

"Amber! I need to talk to you!" Roland shouted.

"Okay, daddy! I'll be there in a second!" Amber turned to Sofia.

"Sofia! How about you and your pet bunny bond with Smoke?" Amber asked.

"Heh heh… okay…" Sofia said. Amber placed down Smoke and left the room. After 10 seconds, Smoke started to fly.

"Well, well, dollface! We meet again!" Crispy said. Sofia crossed her arms.

"I assume your goal is to steal our jewels?" Sofia said. Crispy cackled evilly.

"What was your first clue, dollface?" Crispy asked. Sofia stepped forward to try to grab the dragon, but he backed up.

"No, dollface! If your sister sees you trying to 'abuse' me, then you'll get in trouble, just like that silly pet dragon!" Crispy said.

"You won't get away with it, Crispy!" Sofia said. Crispy flew himself into Sofia's face.

"I'd like to see you try and stop me, dollface!" Crispy said. Sofia glowered at him angrily. Suddenly, they both heard Amber returning. Crispy lowered himself back to the ground and made himself look like a baby face. Amber stepped in the room, unaware of the events that had just happened.

"Oh, Sofia! I knew you'd love him!" Amber said.

"Yeah… he is such…" Sofia stopped, "…a doll…" Amber picked him up and left the room.

"Sofia! What're we gonna do?! If you try to interfere with his plans, he could get rid of you just like he did with Crackle!" Clover said. Sofia pondered the question.

"Well one thing's for certain, I know that if I get in as much trouble as Crackle did, then I wouldn't run away!" Sofia said. Sofia sighed.

"What do we do?" Clover asked once more.

"We just have to find a way to stop him without getting into trouble with Amber!" Sofia said.

"Easier said than done, princess!" Clover said worriedly.

"You're not helping, Clover!" Sofia said, trying not to panic. Sofia paced around her room with Clover all day, except when she was called to breakfast, lunch and dinner, trying to come up with a plan to stop Crispy.

"Oh!" Sofia said, frustrated.

"Any ideas, Sof?" Clover asked. Sofia groaned once more in frustration.

"No…- wait! Mr Cedric! He could help us!" Sofia said.

"What? Really? But… shouldn't you keep the powers of your amulet a secret?: Clover asked.

"He taught me about my amulet! He has to believe me!" Sofia said as she leapt up and dashed out of her room.

"Almost done, Wormy," Cedric said as he poured a pouch of enchanted sand dust into a cauldron, "just a little bit more and—!"

"Mr Cedric!" Sofia said, barging into the room. The cauldron exploded, knocking Cedric onto his back.

"Oh! Merlin's Mushrooms!" Cedric said, annoyed.

"Sofia, I thought—!"

"Sorry, Mr Cedric! It's urgent!" Sofia said as he lied on the ground.

"I'm sure it is…" Cedric said as he stood up and walked over to his spell book, knowing that the potion he was working on was down the drain.

"Did you see Amber's new pet dragon?" Sofia asked.

"Yes, indeed. I did. Not all that cute," Cedric said distractedly as he flipped through the pages of the spell book.

"He's evil!" Sofia said. Cedric stopped and turned towards Sofia.

"In… what way exactly…?" Cedric asked, intrigued.

"I came upon him once before while I was having a sleepover with Vivian! He was going to steal their castle jewels! I know he's here to steal our castle jewels!" Sofia said.

"But, in that case… didn't you stop him?" Cedric asked.

"No, Crackle did! He was taken to prison, but he must've escaped! When Crackle tried to interfere with his plans before, he almost succeeded in making Vivian his favorite pet! In other words, he almost succeeded in getting rid of Crackle! He'll do the same to me with Amber if I try to interfere!" Sofia said. Cedric turned back towards his spell book.

"Hm…" Cedric thought.

"Go to sleep and come back here immediately after your breakfast tomorrow morning! I'm sure I'll have something figured out by then!" Cedric said.

"Thank you, Mr Cedric!" Sofia said. She turned around and left the tower. Cedric used his magic to bring his stool over to him.

"Alright, Wormy! We need to come up with a plan to help Sofia stop this dragon thief!" Cedric said as he used his magic to pull out all of his spell books.

"Let's get to work, Wormy! Whoo… this will be a long night," Cedric said.

In Amber's room, Amber climbed into bed with Smoke by her side. After she fell asleep, Smoke started flying. He flew towards the window.

"Finally! Now I can get this caper started! Wait! Little Miss Dollface will probably try to stop me! I need to get rid of her if I want to pull off this caper. After all, Enchancia Castle has the largest jewel room for miles around! I can't let the dollface stop me!" Crispy said. He eyed the head mannequins full of tiaras and an idea hatched in his brain. He flew out Amber's window seat and into Sofia's room. He looked around for something that could help him with his plan. He grabbed one of Sofia's tiaras and one of her shoes. He flew back out Sofia's window seat and back into Amber's room. He placed her shoe and tiara near the head mannequins and grabbed one of Amber's tiaras.

"This'll work perfectly!" Crispy said wickedly. He cackled evilly.

"SOFIA!" Roland yelled to Sofia. It made Sofia jump up in her bed. She went to grab her tiara, but found it was missing. She grabbed her spare one and put on another pair of shoes, as one of her shoes from her usual set was missing as well. She got them on as quickly as she could.

"SOFIA! GET HERE NOW!" Roland called once more.

"He does not sound happy…" Clover said.

"I'm coming, dad!" Sofia said as soon as she got her gown on. Sofia hurried down the hall to Amber's room. She ran into Amber's room and found her tiara and missing shoe near a broken tiara. She gasped in fear, as her father was glaring at her.

"Explain yourself, Sofia!" Roland said. Sofia looked at Crispy, who shot her a wicked smile.

"I didn't— I promise! I was asleep!" Sofia said desperately.

"I don't want to hear any 'I didn't's!" Roland said angrily.

"But, dad—!" Sofia said.

"No! I will not tolerate this! Immediately after breakfast, you're going straight to your room! I will talk about punishments then!" Roland said.

"But, dad! I told Mr Cedric I'd be at his workshop after breakfast!" Sofia said.

"I'm sorry! But you can see him after we talk punishments!" Roland said as he started to leave.

"But dad—!" Sofia said.

"NO MORE 'BUTS'!" Roland demanded. Sofia sighed in defeat.

"Okay…" she said depressingly as she left Amber's room.

"What happened?" Clover asked as Sofia emerged from Amber's room.

"Crispy happened…! He's already trying to get rid of me!" Sofia said.

"Well, it can't get any worse, right?" Clover said.

"It does! Dad said I have to go straight to my room after breakfast today!" Sofia said.

"But… that's when you're supposed to meet with Cedric!" Clover said.

"I know…!" Sofia said.

After breakfast, Sofia went to her room. She was greeted by Crispy. She started walking toward him angrily.

"You're not going to get away with this!" Sofia said.

"I already have, dollface!" Crispy said as he left. Sofia sighed.

"Sofia…"

Sofia turned around and saw her mother looking at her.

"We need to talk about Amber's broken tiara…" Miranda said.

"Mom… I promise I didn't—!"

"I know you didn't, Sofia…" Miranda said as she kneeled down to her.

"You-you do…?" Sofia asked. Miranda nodded.

"So. Do you know anyone who would do this to you?" Miranda asked. Sofia turned around and started pacing around her room.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me…" Sofia said.

"You told me about the mermaids, I didn't believe you. But you proved me wrong…" Miranda said. Sofia sighed.

"Okay! It's Amber's new pet dragon! I-I came upon him when I was having a sleepover at Vivian's and he tried to steal their castle jewels! He tried to get rid of Crackle, but he lost!" Sofia said. Miranda nodded. Soon, they started to hear footsteps.

"Sounds like your father's coming," Miranda said as she stood up.

"Thanks, mom!" Sofia said as Miranda left the room. Roland appeared in the doorway. He sighed. Instead of looking angry, he looked doubtful.

"It seems so unlike you, Sofia…" he said to Sofia.

"It wasn't me, dad. I promise! Please believe me!" Sofia begged. Roland looked at her pleading eyes and knew right then and there that she hadn't done it.

"I believe you, Sofia…" Roland said.

"Oh! Thank you so much, dad!" Sofia said as she hugged him.

"But the question still remains, if you didn't do this, then who did? Someone's trying to frame you!" Roland said. Sofia shrugged. Roland sighed and left the room without saying anything else. Assuming she could go, Sofia left to go to Cedric's workshop.

"Oh! Where is she, Wormy?! She was supposed to be here right after—!"

"Mr Cedric!" Sofia said.

"Merline's mushrooms!" Cedric said as he fell out of his chair.

"Sorry, Mr Cedric," Sofia said as she approached Cedric.

"It's quite alright, Sofia. I'm more curious as to where you were…" Cedric said as he stood up.

"A little bit of trouble with Crispy…!" Sofia said.

"Who?" Cedric asked.

"Amber's new pet dragon!" Sofia said. Cedric nodded.

"So, do you have a plan?" Sofia asked.

"Indeed I do! I have brewed two potions! My invisibility potion and a special potion that will allow me to bring the dragon right into my hands!" Cedric said as he picked up a beaker. He placed the beaker back on his desk and showed her to a cauldron. Cedric brought out his wand.

"I simply dip the wand in the potion," Cedric said as he dipped the front of his wand in the potion, "I bring it back out," he said as he pulled it out, "and… _Petuzi_!" Cedric said as he pointed his wand at a beaker. The beaker was magically pulled into the palm of his hand.

"Whoa…!" Sofia said in awe.

"Well then, we have a limited amount of time to catch that dragon, so let's get this started! Where do you think he is?" Cedric asked.

"My first guess would be the jewel room!" Sofia said.

"Then that's where we're going!" Cedric said as they ran off to catch Crispy.

"It's time to finish this caper!" Crispy said as he approached the jewel room. He started to giggle evilly.

"Crispy!" Sofia said.

"You're just asking to be locked in another jewel room, dollface!" Crispy said.

"Then why don't you try locking me in one…?!" Sofia asked, trying to get Crispy to chase her.

"Then I will!" Crispy said as he started to fly after her. Sofia ran and ran towards the throne room, which was where Cedric and the royal family were as of now.

"Come back here, dollface! I'm not through with you!" Crispy said as he flew as fast as he could.

"Neither am I!" Sofia said. She turned the corner to there throne room.

"Sofia?!" they all shouted at once.

"Is that Smoke?" Amber asked.

" _PETUZI_!" Cedric said as he pointed his wand at Crispy, pulling him towards Cedric.

"No! I won't be beaten again at the brink of winning!" Crispy said as he resisted the pull of the spell. Crispy blew fire towards the royal family. He surrounded them with flames that were quickly spreading towards them.

"MERLIN'S MUSHROOMS!" Cedric said in shock.

"It's either me or the family, sorcerer!" Crispy said as he kept resisting the spell. Cedric stopped pulling him towards himself.

"Wateriscus!" Cedric said as he pointed his wand and the fire, dousing it.

"You made the right choice for the family, sorcerer! But how are you going to stop me from stealing the jewels?" Crispy said. He followed with an evil cackle.

"I've come upon this dragon before! Not only is he a grown-up, but he's a thief! He's going to steal our castle jewels!" Sofia said to her family.

"Then we need to stop him!" Roland said. Sofia nodded and then she ran after Crispy, followed by Roland, Amber, James, Miranda, Cedric, and Baileywick.

"You won't get away with it, Crispy!" Sofia said as they continued to pursue him.

"What the princess said!" Baileywick followed. As he was flying away, Crispy once again pulled his chandelier trap and trapped James and Roland under it.

"Two of you down, five to go!" Crispy said as he continued flying away.

"Lepidop leonitus!" Cedric said as he threw a pouch of magic powder on Amber. Amber's feet quickly lifted off the ground, for she once again had real butterfly wings.

"Gah! You sorcerer!" Crispy said to Cedric, angry at him. Amber started flying after him, who was followed by Mia, Robin, and Wormwood.

"I'm going to the top of the castle! I'd like to see you try and catch me!" Crispy said as he flew out a window. Amber, Mia, Robin, and Wormwood followed him. Sofia, Baileywick, Cedric, and Miranda headed to the elevator that would take them to them to the observatory. They arrived at the top and saw Amber with the birds and the raven still attempting to apprehend him. No matter how fast Amber and the others flew, they couldn't catch him.

"I'll be right back!" Sofia said as an idea popped into her head.

"Another century to wait, Dax. You okay?" Boo asked Dax.

"Yes, now that I've made friends that Princess Sofia. I wonder what she's doing—"

"Sir Dax! We need you to bring those bats of yours back into the castle!" Sofia said as she came into the room.

"What? Why, Sofia?" Dax asked.

"There's an evil dragon trying to steal our castle jewels! We can't catch him! I need you to bring those bats of yours back in, Boo!" Sofia said.

"Okay!" Boo said.

"I can't let my family see you!" Sofia said.

"Okay! We'll work our magic!" Dax said.

"Okay! Thank you! See you up there!" Sofia said as she ran back to the observatory.

Sofia ran out of the elevator and saw Amber, Mia, Robin, and Wormwood still trying to catch Crispy.

"Amber, guys! Get down here!" Sofia shouted to them.

"What? Why?" Amber asked.

"You need to trust me!" Sofia said. Amber, Mia, Robin, and Wormwood trusted her and brought themselves back to the ground.

"You might want to duck…" Sofia said. She heard Boo start squeaking.

"You gave up? Way too easy! Just way too—!" Crispy stopped, as he heard thousands of faint squeaks get closer and closer.

"BATS?! NO!" Crispy said as he was caught in a massive wave of bats.

"Bats?" Miranda asked.

"Mr Cedric, now!" Sofia said.

"Freezicus!" Cedric said as he pointed his wand at Crispy, making him freeze into a block of ice. Crispy fell to the ground.

"Well, we caught Cripsy… but how on earth are we supposed to get rid of all those bats?" Cedric asked.

"No one make a fuss! Dax, you're on!" Sofia said. Dax arose from the ground, scaring off the bats.

"Is…" Amber said.

"That…" Miranda said.

"A…" Baileywick said.

"Ghost?!" Cedric finished. Sofia nodded. The bats started to fly out of the observatory.

"Poseidon's Pumpkins! He's scaring all the bats away!" Cedric said. Sofia heard Amber breathing so hard, it sounded like she was hyperventilating.

"It's alright, Amber! He's not going to scare us," Sofia said. Amber slowly started to calm down. After the bats had cleared out, Dax brought himself back down to his normal size and floated over.

"Greetings, your majesties! I am Sir Reginald Daxter Sutcliff IV, but you can call me Dax!" Dax said as he flew down to the royal family. They all seemed to be very calm.

"And right here," Dax said as Boo flew down next to him, "is your little friend that brought all the bats in!" Boo disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Baileywick asked.

"Boo!" Boo said as he reappeared in front of Cedric's face.

"Oh! Merlin's Mushrooms! Don't do that!" Cedric said.

"That's my name! Boo!" Boo said.

"Well, thanks, you two!" Miranda said.

"No problem!" Dax and Boo said as they disappeared.

"Well… let's just get back to what we where doing before, starting with saving Dad and James from under that chandelier!" Sofia said. They all nodded before running off to save Roland and James.

"Thanks, Mr Cedric for helping me catch Crispy!" Sofia said to Cedric on their way there.

"Anytime, Sofia!" Cedric said.

 **Sorry for the very abrupt character introductions like Baileywick, James, Mia, Robin, and Wormwood. I was kinda stuck for an ending, so I just winged it and brought in Dax and Boo to help stop Crispy. I hope you enjoyed my first Sofia the First fan fiction. I will see you guys in the next fan fiction!**


End file.
